The purpose of this proposal is for continued support of an established children's cancer treatment center at the University of Rochester Medical Center. The general goals of the program continue to be: (1) improved therapy for children suffering from oncologic disease through participation in the implementation of protocols of a cooperative children's cancer study group; (2) the use of an integrated multidisciplinary approach in the treatment of children with oncologic disease; (3) participation in and development of education programs in pediatric oncology for practicing physicians, subspecialty trainees, house officers, medical students, nurses, social workers and laypersons in the diagnosis, therapy and management of children and their families who are suffering from leukemia or solid malignancy; (4) the participation by the Pediatric Hematology-Oncology Unit in all appropriate programs of the University of Rochester Cancer Center.